Dragon Souls
by Blue Freak
Summary: When the Z fighters are trapped in Other World, it is left up to Pan and Bra, who have grown apart, to travel to Namek and stop a mad wizard from stealing Porungas soul.


DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY RELATED MEDIA  
  
Chapter One  
  
Trapped  
  
Pan stared up at the night sky, reflecting on recent events. Her life was such a mess. It seemed like everything piled up against her, like the fates themselves were conniving to make her life miserable. Everywhere she looked, it seemed as if people wanted her to kill herself, just get it over with. At the center of it all, had been her best friend. The one person she thought she could rely on no matter what, and she betrayed her. Lazily, she turned her head to see all the happy people talking obnoxiously loudly. They had no problems. Their lives were great. At least she wasn't here. She was in London with her boyfriend. Everyone was over there. All the Z-fighters and family. All save her, who was so successful now. Pan growled in frustration. She watched as Goku speared several chunks of meat and vegetables from the grill onto a chopstick, and proceeded to shove the whole thing into his mouth and close his teeth around. He then pulled the stick out of his mouth and tossed it onto the ground, swallowing his bite. She was contemplating other things that go into a persons mouth like that, when a golden flash of light announced the arrival of a very peculiar being. He was tall, with broad shoulders, blue skin and long white hair. Goku stared in shock. "Supreme Kai! What are you doing here?" Goku walked over to the Kai, and gave him a slap o the shoulder. The Kai didn't seem that happy, though. He spoke in a low voice she could not make out, and the group grew solemn. Soon after that her father separated himself from the group and walked over to her. He knelt by her side. "Pan, Supreme Kai says there is trouble in Other World. Apparently, all Hell has broken loose. Literally, Hell has been overrun by all the backwater criminals living there. It's a mess. They're close to breaking out. Were all going to go, and we need you to stay here, do you understand?" She just looked at him blankly. "I knew you would." Pan looked back to the sky. She needed a life.  
  
Goku flew over the skies of Hell in search of the escaped criminals. He caught sight of an explosion off to his left. Turning, he went into a dive, plummeted down until he landed on the ground. Super 17 stood about twenty feet away, holding a Hellworker by his shirt, his face contorted in rage. "...out! Tell me how to get out NOW!" "I..I can't, th-there's no w-way!" "Then I don't need you- huh? Goku, pleasure seeing you here. Now I can kill you." He tossed the worker aside. Goku powered up to super saiyan 2, and launched himself into the air at 17. He connected with a punch across the jaw, sending 17 reeling. 17 raised his hand into the air, and released a rapid-fire attack, sending energy bolts flying at Goku. Goku knocked the blasts away as they came, sending bolts flying across the charred landscape. When 17 finally stopped, he went into the Kamehameha stance, and powered up. "Ka me ha me..." 17 smirked. "Ha!" Goku released to Kamehameha at 17, and it went straight at him. 17 put up his hand, palm out, and simply absorbed the blast. He then redirected all of the energy into his own blast, adding his own power to it, and fired it. Goku stuck or his arms, and increased his power, creating a shield in front of him. 17s blast was reflected straight back at him, and punched through his chest. His eyes were wide with shock, as he fell back, and his body evaporated in mist as he was erased.  
  
Vegeta grunted as his so-called opponent incinerated like ash and evaporated. This was becoming tiresome. He gazed around, idly wondering if there was a single opponent in this worthless pit worth fighting. Suddenly he felt a power surge behind him. He leapt up just in time to miss a powerful Big Bang attack hitting the ground where he had been standing. "What the Hell?" He turned to see Cell smirking behind him, with a massively increased power level and an "M" on his forehead. What's this, you've become Bobbittys lackey now? "Ah Vegeta. Laugh all you want, I have chosen the quickest route to gaining power. I will use the wizard until it suits me, then kill him. You of all people should understand that. I hear you worked for him once. He wants you dead. As you can see I am beyond even Gokus' brat now." "You have allot to learn Cell. HaaaaHAH!" Vegeta raised his power level to his max level 2 form. Wasting not a second, he charged Cell and struck out at Cell with a punch to the stomach. As Cell clutched his gut, Vegeta followed through with a hit to the head and then face. "You'll pay for that!" Cell returned with punches to Vegetas gut and head, but all were blocked. As Cell attacked, Vegeta was forced backwards. Cell pulled his fist back for a powerful punch, but Vegeta ducked and delivered an uppercut. Cell put his fists together and hit Vegeta on the top of the head. He fell to the ground and landed hard causing the ground to split and crack. Damn, he thought to himself, our power levels are too close. I'll have to take this up a notch. He began powering up once again, and his power level shot up. He threw his head back, screaming as the power he was bringing out transformed him. He completed the transformation to Super Saiyan 4, and looked up at Cell. Again he had a look of utter fear and total disbelief on his face, just like he did so many years ago when Gokus' brat went Super Saiyan 2. Smiling, Vegeta warped up to where Cell floated, and punched his gut, splitting the android in two. He floated backwards and fired a beam at the two pieces, incinerating them.  
  
Frieza laughed in delight as he killed yet another useless Hellworker. He was immensely resentful of the deal he made with the wizard, but the power certainly was enjoyable. He looked up and saw a blonde human woman standing about twenty feet away, with a hand on her hip, and a defiant look on her face. "What's this? A woman? Is that the best they could come up with to fight me? Well, I might as well have sum fun before you die. What's you're name, girl?" "Insect." "What? Fine then, I'll just kill you." He lifted up and flew towards her. She moved fast as lightning. First punching him in the face, then impaling him on her fist. He coughed up blood, and kept repeating "...not possible..." as everything faded away.  
  
Kabito Kai looked around as the last of the Z Fighters gathered in around him. "Well done my friends. Gather in, and we shall return to the living world. I must thank you greatly for your help. The other world owes you a great debt." Kabito focused as he prepared the teleportation spell, and recoiled in horror. Impossible! That's impossible! Goku was looking hard at him. "Supreme Kai, what's wrong?" "It...there's a barrier...between the living world and Other World." "What?" Tien had a slightly frightened look on his face. "But... Who could do that?" "I'm afraid matters are much worse than I originally thought. Much worse. Goku, we will need to contact your daughter. She is our only hope."  
  
The End of Chapter One. I hope you all liked it so far. If you have any comments, complaints or suggestions, feel free to let me know. Please R&R! 


End file.
